Prinzessin Insomnia
thumb|right|270 pxPrinzessin Insomnia & der alptraumfarbene Nachtmahr ist ein weiteres übersetztes Märchen von Hildegunst von Mythenmetz, das Teil der zamonischen Spätromantik ist. Die Protagonistin ist Prinzessin Dylia. Da sie die schlafloseste Prinzessin Zamoniens ist, nennt sie sich selbst auch "Prinzessin Insomnia". Sie erhält nächtlichen Besuch von Havarius Opal, einem Nachtmahr, der sie in den Wahnsinn treiben will, ihr aber vorher noch anbietet, eine Reise in die Stadt der Angst, Amygdala, zu machen. Dylia willigt ein und sie beginnt mit dem Nachtmahr eine Reise in ihr eigenes Gehirn. Inhalt Primus - Prinzessin Insomnia - Prinzessin Dylias Schlaflosigkeit wird beschrieben, untersucht und viele Heilmethoden werden ausprobiert, die jedoch alle scheitern oder sie sogar wachhalten. Secundus - Die zwielichtigen Zwerge - Dylia bemerkt die von ihr Zwielichtzwerge genannten Wesen, die außer ihr niemand sehen kann und auch sie nur unter großem Schlafmangel. Die Zwerge faszinieren Dylia so sehr, dass sie diverse Notizen über sie verfasst und überlegt eine Doktorarbeit über sie zu schreiben. Tertius - Die Pfauenwörter - Ihre wache Zeit und besonders die Zeit, in der sie versucht einzuschlafen, verbringt Dylia meist nur mit kreativer Gedankentätigkeit. Beispielsweise sucht sie sich aus dem Zamonischen Wörterbuch selten verwendete und besondere Worte - die Pfauenwörter - heraus und gibt sich selbst die schwierige Aufgabe, diese im Gespräch mit anderen zu verwenden, damit ihre sog. Spinne der Erinnerung sie einsammeln und als fertige Erinnerung verwahren kann. Quartus - Die Regenbogenerfindungen - Eine weitere dieser kreativen Tätigkeiten ist die ständige Erfindung von neuen Dingen in Regenbogenfarben, die absichtlich zweckfrei sind. Quintus - Der kranke Planet - Ihre eigene Kreativität kann Dylia jedoch nicht von ihrer Krankheit abhalten, deren Symptome nicht nur Schlaflosigkeit umfassen. Zur Insomnie kommen noch Erschöpfungsphasen, Übelkeit, Atemnot und Angstzustände. Sextus - Der alptraumfarbene Nachtmahr - Die eigentliche Geschichte beginnt, während Dylia zu schlafen versucht und plötzlich der Nachtmahr Havarius Opal auf ihrem Brustkorb erscheint und sie beinahe erstickt. Septimus - Das dunkle Herz der Nacht - Havarius stellt sich selbst als Alptraum vor, stellt jedoch schnell richtig, dass er ein Nachtmahr ist. Während Dylia fest davon überzeugt ist, dass es sich bei ihm um eine Traumgestalt und bei der ganzen Situation um einen Klartraum handelt, macht Havarius deutlich, was er vorhat. Er hat vor, sie in den Wahnsinn zu treiben, was seiner Erfahrung nach zu ihrem Selbstmord führen würde. Seiner Ansicht nach hat sie keine Wahl, als sich umzubringen, und will sie überzeugen, es sofort zu tun, bevor er sich die Mühe machen muss, ihren Geist zu zerrütten. Da Dylia stur bleibt, schlägt Havarius ihr vor, eine Reise nach Amygdala zu machen, um ihr in ihrem Gehirn ihren eigenen Wahnsinn zu zeigen, damit sie sich überzeugt. Dylia willigt ein. Octavus - Der Weg der Geistgeister - Augenblicklich durchqueren sie Dylias eigene Gehirnflüssigkeit in einer Fortbewegungsform, die Dylia spontan flimmen tauft. Schließlich landen sie auf ihrem Gehirn und betreten es. Nonus - Die Zergesser - Nicht nur über die Herkunft der Zwielichtzwerge und über Nachtmahre erfährt Dylia mehr, sondern auch von der Existenz und ständigen Bedrohung während ihrer Reise durch die Zergesser - Parasiten, die in ihrem Gehirn leben und dort unterschiedslos alles auflösen und fressen, das ihnen begegnet. Decimus - Cortex cerebri - Doch auch die schönen Seiten ihres Gehirns lernt Dylia kennen. Unter anderem wohnt sie der Entstehung einer neuen Idee bei, die sich sogar als farbenfroher Ideenschmetterling entpuppt. thumb|270px|Die Spinne der ErinnerungUndecimus - Das Oberüberwort - Zu Havarius' Überraschung begegnen sie einem Wesen, das er in einem Gehirn noch nie gesehen hat, aber Dylia sehr gut kennt. Die Spinne der Erinnerung sammelt und beschützt alle ihre Erinnerungen. Auf ihrem weiteren Weg gelangen sie schließlich in den von Logik, Bürokratie und Thalamiten beherrschten Bereich, den Thalamus. Duodecimus - Thalamus - Im bürokratischen Verwaltungszentrum treffen Dylia und Havarius auf die Egozetten, die ihnen nach einigen Schwierigkeiten schließlich die Durchreise gewähren. Tertius Decimus - Der Friedhof des bunten Humors - Nach dem Thalamus entdecken die beiden eine Gegend voller farbenfroh gestalteter Grabsteine, wobei auf jedem ein Witz steht. Dylias Humor, der auf diese Weise in ihrem Gehirn dargestellt wird, unterhält die beiden mit Witzen, die meist aber nur Dylias Geschmack treffen. Quartus Decimus - Flimmen - Dylia erfährt von Havarius, dass es tatsächlich einen Weg gibt, sich von einem Nachtmahr zu befreien, sodass man nicht dem Wahnsinn verfallen muss. Man muss ihn erstens dazu bringen sich selbst zu begegnen, und zweitens dazu, sich selbst zum Gehen aufzufordern. Der Nachtmahr würde sich daraufhin selbst umbringen und zerspringen, obwohl dies für Nachtmahre nur eine Abwesenheit bedeutet, da sie sich nach langer Zeit wieder zusammensetzen. Wie Dylia sofort erkennt, ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Auf ihrem weiteren Weg meistert sie jedoch das Flimmen, rettet Havarius und überquert mit ihm die Große Fissur. Quintus Decimus - Das Traumiversum - Im Gespräch findet Dylia immer mehr über Havarius, Nachtmahre und deren Herkunft heraus. Er erzählt ihr von seiner Heimat, dem Traumiversum und der Verbindung zwischen dem zamonischen Universum und dem Traumiversum. Am Ende des Weges erblicken sie zum ersten Mal Amygdala. Sextus Decimus - Die weiche Wand - Um nach Amygdala zu gelangen, müssen Dylia und Havarius eine durchsichtige Wand durchqueren, die sich aus Irrschatten zusammensetzt. Als sie hindurchgehen, verlieren sie all die Eigenschaften, die sie stark machen. So wird Dylia ihrer Hoffnung und ihres Selbstvertrauens beraubt. thumb|270px|AmygdalaSeptimus Decimus - Amygdala - In Amygdala angekommen, fühlt sich Dylia vollkommen verloren, hoffnungslos und verzweifelt, während Havarius unsicher und panisch wirkt. Ihrer Stärken beraubt, durchstreifen die beiden die Stadt der Angst, bis die Grillos in großen Scharen erscheinen und sie ständig drohen mitzureißen. Das Ziel der Grillos ist das dunkle Herz der Nacht, für Dylia wäre es der direkte Weg in den Wahnsinn, doch genau dorthin führen ihre eigenen Zwielichtzwerge sie. Als sie am Herz angekommen ist, stellt sie fest, dass es Havarius' Plan war, sie dorthin zu bringen, um sich die Arbeit zu erleichtern. Der einzige Ausweg, der ihr übrig bleibt, ist, in den Abgrund zu springen. thumb|270px Achtung Spoilergefahr! Schließlich gibt sie auch auf, gibt sich den Grillos hin und wird von ihnen in das dunkle Herz der Nacht getragen. Bis Havarius sie plötzlich rettet und ihr einen anderen Ausweg zeigt. Dylias Zwielichzwerge bildeten selbstständig eine regenbogenfarbige Scheibe, die scheinbar der Weg aus ihrem Gehirn ist. Nur gemeinsam schaffen Havarius und Dylias es durch die Scheibe. Octavus Decimus - Havarius Opal - Scheinbar aufgewacht aus einem langen und umfangreichen Traum, wandelt Dylia durch ihr Schlafzimmer und begegnet erneut Havarius, der tatsächlich real ist und ihr klar macht, dass die gesamte Reise vollkommen echt war. Für die beiden bedeutet dies, dass sie nun die nächsten Jahre damit verbringen werden, sich zu bekämpfen, bis Dylia schließlich den Verstand verlieren wird. Während Havarius sich die gemeinsame Zeit der psychologischen Kriegsführung ausmalt, beginnt Dylia ihre Zwielichtzwerge zu sehen, die der Nachtmahr jedoch nicht wahrnimmt. Sie versteht, was die Zwerge ihr mitteilen wollen, und lockt Havarius vor ihren Spiegel. Dort lässt sie ihn ihre Lieblingsphrase "Geh mir doch weg!" sagen, sodass er sich nicht nur selbst (im Spiegel) begegnet ist, sondern sich auch selbst zum Gehen aufgefordert hat. Damit hat Dylia es geschafft, den Nachtmahr zu schlagen, der nun aus ihrem Fenster springen muss. Trotz der gemeinsamen Zeit und der beiderseitigen Trauer, dass diese Zeit nun enden muss, springt Havarius aus dem Fenster und zerspringt in eine bunte Staubwolke. Dylia wird schließlich klar, dass er ihr von diesem Ausweg überhaupt nur aus Mamihlapinatapaai erzählt hat. Klappentext Prinzessin Dylia Insomnia ist mit einer unheilbaren Krankheit geschlagen, deren lästigstes Symptom eine monströse Schlaflosigkeit ist, welche Dylia mit ihrem außergewöhnlichen Einfallsreichtum bekämpft. Eines Abends, nach achtzehn Tagen ohne jeden Schlaf, bekommt sie Besuch von Havarius Opal, einem Nachtmahr mit alptraumfarbener Haut und kuriosen Manieren. Er kündigt an, die Prinzessin in dern Wahnsinn zu treiben, bietet ihr aber auch großzügig an, vorher mit ihm noch eine letzte abenteuerliche Reise durch ihr Gehirn zu unternehmen. Weiteres thumb|270px|Der Lektor mit dem vorläufigen InhaltsverzeichnisVor der Veröffentlichung war nicht viel bekannt, nur, dass das Buch vermutlich in achtzehn Kapitel eingeteilt werden sollte. Das war aus einem Facebookpost auf der Facebookseite von Walter Moers zu ersehen. Dieses Bild zeigt den Lektor Wolfgang Ferchl beim Korrigieren des Inhaltsverzeichnis. Dort sind die Kapitel mit römischen Zahlwörtern betitelt. So heißt das erste Kapitel Primus, das zweite Secundus, das dritte Tertius und so weiter. Die letzten beiden Kapitel siebzehn und achtzehn tragen also die Titel Septimus Decimus und Octavus Decimus. Weiterhin tragen die jeweiligen Kapitel noch Unterschriften, womit sie weitaus einfacher unterscheidbar sind und nähere Informationen zum Inhalt deutlich werden. Leider ist die Auflösung des Fotos (mit Absicht?) zu schlecht, um Genaueres lesen zu können. Diese Angaben bestätigten sich später. Moers selbst zum neuen Zamonien-Roman "Vor einiger Zeit habe ich Lydia Rode kennengelernt, eine junge Frau, die an der seltenen und rätselhaften Krankheit »Chronic Fatigue Syndrom« (CFS) leidet. Aus diesem Kontakt entstand ein zusätzliches Zamonien-Projekt, das alle anderen vorübergehend verdrängt hat: der Roman »Prinzessin Insomnia & der alptraumfarbene Nachtmahr«, der von mir geschrieben und von Lydia Rode farbig illustriert wurde." Planung und tatsächliche Realisierung thumb|270px|S. 246/7 in der ursprünglichen Planung von Prinzessin InsomniaOffensichtlich wurde noch nach der Bekanntmachung, dass Prinzessin Insomnia & der alptraumfarbene Nachtmahr erscheinen sollte, an der Gestaltung des Buches stark gearbeitet. So wurde ein Bild von Seite 246/7 veröffentlicht, das eine Doppelseite zeigt, die Text und eine Seite aus Dylias Notizen zeigt. Letztere, also S. 247 und die damit enthaltenen Bilder beschäftigen sich genauer mit der Daseinsform der Nachtmahre. Allerdings wurde diese aus unbekannten Gründen vollkommen aus der schließlich veröffentlichten Fassung des Buches entfernt, während der Text von S. 246 derselbe geblieben ist. Weitere Kürzungen haben offensichtlich ebenfalls stattgefunden. Ein Hinweis hierfür ist die Äußerung auf S. 267 von Dylia, dass die Egozette bereits Grillos erwähnt hatte, was sie in der finalen Version des Buches aber nicht getan hat. Vorzeitige Erhältlichkeit Vor der offiziellen Veröffentlichung am 28. August 2017 waren schon angeblich 20 Ausgaben auf der FaRK - Fantasie und Rollenspiel Konvent am Wochenende des 25.-27. August 2017 erhältlich. Diese waren bereits Samstags ausverkauft, obwohl im Vorfeld anscheinend keinerlei Hinweise darauf gegeben worden waren, dass das Buch erhätlich war. Ausgaben *''Prinzessin Insomnia & der alptraumfarbene Nachtmahr.'' Knaus, München 2017, ISBN 978-3-8135-0785-0, Gebundene Ausgabe *''Prinzessin Insomnia & der alptraumfarbene Nachtmahr.'' Penguin, München 2018, ISBN 978-3-328-10334-9, Taschenbuch Kategorie:Zamonien-Romane